


Fulfilling Her Need

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, fem ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren requires some loving care and affection and Clear is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Her Need

**Author's Note:**

> A rather small piece of writing I did for an ask on tumblr, but I rather like it so I figured I'd post it here. Enjoy!

“ _Ren, you look so cute like this, and your skin is so soft~”_

“ _Clear, please, don’t say things like that.”_

_“You say that, but I know you like it when I do.  See?  You’re already so wet here.”_

His fingers roamed up her pale thigh and lightly stroked the wet spot that had formed on her black underwear.  Ren shivered under his touch and a strained gasp escaped her lips; her tongue darted out reflexively to wet them.  This type of attention embarrassed her to no end, but she couldn’t deny Clear’s words – she loved every bit of it.

Clear knelt on the bed with Ren’s heel cupped in one palm while the other stroked and massaged her opposite thigh.  His lips pressed against the top of her foot with tender love and care, then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses up her calf, then her thigh, teasingly skipping over her most sensitive area to kiss her stomach; his body gradually lowered until he was nestled between her thighs.  Her skin was so soft beneath his lips and fingers, he would have lost himself to the feeling of her if it hadn’t been for the hitches in her breath and the small moans that left her each time he touched her just the right way.  When he reached her breasts, he paused for a moment to gaze into her eyes, smiling at the sight of the flush pink across her cheeks and the desperate glint in her eyes as she watched on.

“ _Should I continue, Ren-san?”_

_“Don’t tease!”_

Satisfied with her answer, he giggled softly and began to lick her nipple while his other hand massaged her opposite breast.  His smooth tongue circled her aureola before he sucked it into his mouth, encasing as much of her soft flesh as possible.

“ _Ngh, haah~”_

Ren’s hand clenched into a fist in front of her mouth to stifle her moan while the other flew into his hair and latched on to his white locks.  Her body arched into his, forcing more of herself into him as if trying to meld the two together.  Clear happily moaned around the flesh inside his mouth and embraced her touch; nothing made him happier than knowing he was providing insurmountable pleasure to the girl he loved.

His swollen lips popped off her breast and his hazy pink eyes gazed up at her with lust and a hunger to satisfy her.  With his tongue, he dragged it down her soft stomach, pausing to kiss her naval before continuing down, pulling her black panties along with him as he settled on the bed.  Ren watched on in anticipation, worrying her lip with her teeth as her heart beat faster and faster, waiting for the sweet moment when he finally made contact.

Slowly, Clear’s slick tongue lolled out and licked up her entrance, mixing his saliva with her juices to wet her even further.  Ren shivered and released a steady sigh, her hands finding their way back into his luscious hair; they didn’t tug nor dig into his scalp, they simply stayed there to make their presence known.  

Gently, he began to swirl around her clitoris, making her breathing uneven and staggered before flicking the very tip against it.  He could feel her hands grasp his hair tighter as her thighs closed in on his face, but he didn’t mind, they were all signs that he was doing the right thing.  Intermittently, he would close his lips around her clit and give it the slightest suck, the continue with his previous motions.  He eventually brought two fingers to her opening and slid them inside just enough so he could feel the soft, sponge-like texture that was her G-spot; he then used his other hand to push down on her lower abdomen to help increase the pressure while his fingertips stroked repeatedly over her.  

By now, Ren was rolling her hips and moaning out his name with the slightest whisper all while her hands pushed down on his head to bring his face closer to her.

“ _Haah, Clear, it’s so good.  You feel so good!”_

Clear sighed, unable to voice the absolute pleasure he felt from her reactions alone, let alone her tender voice calling out to him as her ecstasy rose.  Her feet curled around him and rested on his back; he could tell she was close from how hot they felt against his skin.  He picked up his speed, flicking faster and faster against her until she was squirming and panting wildly, unable to keep herself under control.

“ _Clear!  I’m so close!”_

Her fingers tugged on his scalp and it would have been painful had he not been so focused on the task before him.  His fingers worked tirelessly, thrusting in and out, stroking her inner-most sensitive spot over and over all while his tongue lapped at the pink bud above her entrance.  He worked harder, faster, doing every thing he could to pleasure her until finally her whole body stilled and she clenched her teeth while her brows furrowed.  Her entire upper body lurched forward, gripping onto Clear’s hair as she rode out the intense wave of pleasure that hit her.  Clear stopped his fingers and slowed his tongue, helping her through her orgasm until her body relaxed and she collapsed against the bed.

Pulling back, he licked his moist lips and brought his fingers to his mouth, savouring the taste of her as she stared up at him in embarrassment.The look of her flushed face, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath, and the glazed look in her eyes had his own desire rising at incredible speed, of which Ren wasn’t oblivious to when she swallowed hard and eyed his flushed erection.

“ _Ren-san,_ _you’re so beautiful.  I’m so happy you are mine.”_


End file.
